cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Unity
Yellow Unity is a defunct yellow team optional defense and unity treaty. 'Mission Statement' We are here to bring together the alliances of Yellow under an umbrella of economic peace, a mechanism for mutual financial aid, peace between alliances, and a forum for requesting defensive assistance. 'Article One' All signatories of this agreement pledge to not tech raid any Yellow nation or any nation which is a member of an alliance of ten or more members. 'Article Two' All signatories of this agreement pledge to provide Yellow trading partners with a minimum 10-day notice of cancellation when dropping a trade. All signatories will consider each other to be preferred trading partners. 'Article Three' All signatory alliances will pledge to maintain a funding reserve for immediate aid to other signatories. An official request will be required to request aid under this Article. No aid will be distributed to signatory alliances during a time of war. Aid distributed under this agreement may only be used for rebuilding or mutual growth of the Yellow sphere. Signatories are not restricted in providing military aid within their alliance. 'Article Four' All signatories of this agreement pledge to not conduct any act of military aggression against any Yellow nation, including spy operations. All signatories agree to a state of non-aggression with each other. Signatories agree to share any intelligence if it is relevant to the Yellow sphere. 'Article Five' All signatories are permitted to make an official request for defensive assistance in a conflict. All alliances will maintain the right to refuse assistance without compromising the remaining articles in this agreement. Signatories agree to no hostile actions against Yellow nations unless they are declared rogue or enemy of the state by no less than two government members of signatory alliances. 'Article Six' All signatories will commit to work with Federation of Armed Nations to secure Senate representation for Yellow Unity. Nominations for a Yellow Unity representative will be completed on the Yellow Unity forums. In the event of a hostile takeover attempt from an outside alliance to secure a senate seat, Yellow Unity will support the candidate(s) that will work in the interest of Yellow Unity. 'Signed' FINAL Damon Sriv - President FINAL Tongo -Vice President FINAL FINAL Congress, Augusta Antonia Kirjath-jearim Jayne Cobb Ariston FINAL withdrew from the Yellow Unity Treaty on April 24th, 2008 R.O.C.K. Smooth Pancakes of Drunken Russia, Royal of Foreign Affairs TEG24601 of Tegian Republic, Royal of Finances RadonaTor of San Fiera, Royal of Immigration Mickey of Doobs, Royal of Defense Aliveagain of Wootsville, Royal Layman XBones of Skulls, Royal Layman DenimDan of Chahoca, Royal Layman R.O.C.K. withdrew from the Yellow Unity Treaty on May 8th, 2008* * - R.O.C.K. considers the Yellow Unity Treaty to be dead and canceled as they were the last member after OFS disbanded. Despite no official statement of withdrawal on the CN forums, R.O.C.K. considers itself no longer part of the treaty and considers the treaty officially defunct. Alpha Omega Vladimir Stukov Czar Aleksander mad mike Alpha Omega withdrew from the Yellow Unity Treaty on March 1st, 2008 Golden Sabres RoseBlood, Monarch maxnmike, Prime Minister Golden Sabres withdrew from the Yellow Unity Treaty on May 2nd, 2008 Order of Feudalistic Society His Majesty, King Claudius I Her Majesty, Beloved Monarch and Queen of the Order of Feudalistic Security, Founder of the House of Ro, God Empress of the Kingdom of Saturn and its surrounding territories, Matriarch of Brown-Team Win, Queen Aurora the Benevolent Regent of the Order, Count of Republica, Roy_Mustang Kracotorais, High Council Windgriffin, High Council Darth Blitzer, High Council OFS disbanded on May 8th, 2008. Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties